metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Metroid: other M
The new title was just announced at the Nintendo Press Conference for E3 2009. Apparently, the game is a joint effort of Nintendo with Team Ninja, Project M. The press conference just ended, so I cannot provide more information. I'm sure that plenty of you know about it already, so there will be no need to explain. I'll just say that I'm thrilled. Please feel free to discuss! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Here's a video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzEKTcEf_Mo :I was absolutely blown away. Part of it HAS to be a prequel, but I seem to see Mother Brain, Ridley, Pirates, a bounty hunter that Sam remembers (Houston? doesn't look like him...) Rios, something with shap claws, that blobby frozen enemy... Lots to disect! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) "Living body arms development lab"? Who was that at the end? Looked like Sam... Wild stuff... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Looks like it has both good and bad aspects from my point of view. I like the ability to phisically strike the enemy, but I'm not sure if I'm estatic about a third person shooter. Looks like it does have first person aspects though. I will hold judgment until I can play it. Metroidhunter32 18:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :MdB pointed out the acronym for this game: "M.O.M." Apparently they rescanned the SM comic (looks much better!) and translated the SM manga! Going to be weird playing a Japanese developed Metroid, again. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My guess, is that the bounty hunter who said, "Remember ME?" was Weavel. Since this seems to be aprequel game now could be the time for them to explain how Weavel was first blown up, and since the scene immediately cuts to Samus beating up a Space Pirate with same colored armor as the bounty hunter guy, it seems likely it could be Weavel. I'm not sure I like the idea of Weavel being a human but it explains why his armor and stance looked so different from all the others.--Tuckerscreator 19:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :The trailer has references to Metroid, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion, but is curiously void of references to all games with "Prime" in the title, as well as Metroid II. Yoshio Sakamoto, who is directing the game, was directly involved with all the Metroid games except the five Prime games and Metroid II. I hope Other M will doesn't subtly ignore them. The Metroid Database suggested that the three badges you see in a row on Samus' uniform are for the missions she's completed. They said that they represented the Zero Mission, The mission to destroy the Metroids on SR388, and the mission to retrieve the Metroid larva. If this is true, then what ever happened to the quest for Ultimate Power and the battles against Phazon? Also, I not sure I agree with Ridley's look. What happened to his mouth? And as for the woman in white... Damara? No... It couldn't be. And the Remember Me guy. He's the second black person in the whole Metroid canon. The first was one of the Troopers on Norion. And is that the same guy whose dead body Samus is standing over in the ice cave? I hope we won't be forced to kill another perfectly good Bounty Hunter. I still have frozen tears in my fur from Metroid Prime 3. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 18:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I doubt it's Damara. (mutters to oneself: at least, I sure hope not.)I thought her hair was black?--Tuckerscreator 21:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Right as I heard "Any objections lady?" I was like OMFG ITS ADAM! But I don't know the other people either. "Remember me?".......ummm no. I wanted another fps game but it looks like some parts look like they are 2D, some 3rd person views, and some fps views so, what exactly is this game? (And yes It has been a while since I was on this website but I'm back to help. And I still haven't gotten anywhere with my fanon about my characters on my page. Anyways its good to be back.) GF Remnant New Species Anyone want to do pages for the handfull of new guys? I'm pretty sure there are only 4. (Just remember not to do the few that are known species.) Best vids: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-metroid-other/50258 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJhFMLX5hB8&fmt=22 MDB Stills and analysis: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/?g=mom&p=trailer-analysis ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) We should probably do that AFTER the game comes.--Tuckerscreator 04:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I don't see any issue with representing them, as they constitute part of the Metroid universe. It will help to create a platform on which to understand the individuals. For example the lizard creatures have two settings they are seen in anc cloaking abilities, as well as othe details that one might want to read about. Then we can have a list of creatures (new and old) in the main article. Certainly, they will be renamed when/if named in the game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I know. but it will be a bit of a hassle to have to rename the article. Or, worst of all, they may turn out to be some previous enemy now redesigned and then the page will have be deleted and all the information re-written and moved.--Tuckerscreator 16:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I assure you, neither are a hassle. The worst that could happen is we have a few articles prepared slightly before the game is out. Takes some work away later and we can have other pages that discuss the subject. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if you're willing to do it, then do it. If it's no trouble, then go ahead.--Tuckerscreator 19:28, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I've actually got a lot of work till next Wednesday. (Which is why I suggested it instead of doing them myself.) I was saying it isn't tough to convert them once/if names are given. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I would offer to do it, but I would not like to use the Unknown naming sytstem, changing them upon release would be a hassle. So, we can either wait, use the unknown system or assign fan names like "chameleon". P.S. How do I change my signature to say I am an admin and colour etc.?Hellkaiserryo12 19:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I don't see an issue. The only changes would be the page name, the in-article names, removing the category/infobox, and taking them off of the infobox. I can do them in 2 minutes. Fan names are what we want to avoid. To change your sig, go to the top right of the page and hit "More" then "Preferences". You can look at other peoples sigs to take parts out of them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) PLOT!! the plot has flashbacks maybe because the first part shows sammy with her first job!! being policegirl or woman. and showing her fighting motherbrain.